


turn back time

by lorene



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: AU- butcher/vegan, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 20:29:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9342086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorene/pseuds/lorene
Summary: But Taylor thinks that he likes both weird Beau and soft Beau.“You know gaps are dangerous, can't trust anyone with a gap.”Taylor snorted, “You have spaced out teeth, what are you talking about.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a repost, I rewrote the story and changed some things. 
> 
> I kinda hate this fic, idk but I'm posting it anyway. It's just a light, non-angst thing and idk I just really have mixed feelings about it.

Taylor’s eyes hurt.

They strained, really as they tried to focus on the obnoxiously bright yellow banner that hung over the old for sale sign across the street. It had been a vacant building for a long time, so it was weird seeing that a store was coming now. **PIP** , it read and right below that- **New Jersey’s #1 one stop shop for everything vegan!**

Just seconds before, Mikey had rushed into his office nearly knocking over several items on his desk and hysterically shouted, “ _Oh my god_ , you have to see this! Hurry! Hurry! Hurry!”

Mikey McLeod was a quiet, level-headed kid, okay? He was the most responsible and least dramatic out all of the kids that worked for him. Mikey was Taylor's best employee. So when his best (favourite) employee busts into his office like that- _freaking out_ \- Taylor immediately jumped out of his seat and ran out here only to be staring across the street at some annoying banner about a new business opening up.

“Isn't that great? Like who opens a vegan shop right across a meat market. Talk about irony.” Mikey mused with a smirk. There was a small _I know, right?_ somewhere behind him and he thinks that was the other kid.

Taylor could tell they were having fun. “I thought someone cut their hand off out here or something, Mikey.”

He glared at the banner once more before turning away to glare at Pavel, who had been behind the counter watching them with a wide grin this whole time. Taylor's not totally sure he even knew what vegan was.

 _Vegan market. Huh._ Maybe this day was bound to come sooner or later. In this day of age, the rising trend of clean eating and kale was becoming more and more popular. Taylor personally thought it was ridiculous, the idea of being a vegan. He didn't understand what so appealing about it. Who likes not having options when you go out to eat or not being able to eat ice cream when you're stressed out?

Crazy people, that's who.

Taylor sighed when Mikey mumbled out an earnest apology. “To answer your earlier question boys, someone who thinks they're being unbelievably clever.”

They both chuckled at that and Taylor really hoped this wouldn't affect business. He's pretty sure all of their regulars wouldn't just stop and turn vegan but hey- you never know. This was actually just really good marketing.

“What if they harass us?” Mikey voiced worriedly, suddenly stopping in his tracks.

Taylor leaned forward with his hands resting in front of the cash register, watching as he went back to arranging fresh beef cuts into a tray for display. Mikey always arranged it just as Taylor asked and never pretended to make the meat walk around like Nate did, that's one of the reasons why he was in charge of most tasks around here.

“I wouldn't be surprised if we start receiving letters about how cruel we are. Those kinds of people are fucking intense.” Pavel said offhandedly.

“ _Language_.” Taylor warned. “Come on, what if a customer walked in right as you said that?”

He saw Zacha roll his eyes at that and Taylor was about to scold him more but the doorbell rang, signalling that someone just came in. An older gentleman who he recognized as one of their regulars walked over with a cane in hand to place an order.

“Don't worry, boss. I’ll handle it.” Mikey told him with a clap on his shoulder.

It was just the two of them today, thankfully they weren't busy because Nate called in ‘sick’ again. Just as he did yesterday and the day before that. Obviously he knew Nate wasn't actually sick because the kid has never even sneezed in front of him in the whole three years he's worked- ‘ _worked_ ’ here. Taylor wondered what he did with his days off, it's not like the kid was ditching work to bug Mikey because Mikey was well...here.

And look, he was once eighteen too so Taylor gets it. He remembers what it was like to be young and have virtually no responsibilities, wanting to have fun all the time but Nathan was his employee. So as his manager, it did irritate him. If Nate’s father didn't own the business, Taylor would have fired him a long time ago but he had a lot of respect for his dad so he wouldn't do that.

Sure, Nate was an annoying eighteen year old who never stopped talking and drooled over Mikey nonstop when they were supposed to be working but he was the annoying eighteen year old that sort of grew on him.

“I'm stepping out for lunch, behave yourself.” he told Pavel with a stern point of his finger. “I mean it.”

Zacha just smiled sweetly and made a show of helping Mikey assist the customer. “Yeah that's what I thought.” Taylor muttered under his breath.

He frequented a small sandwich deli down the block for lunch, which he had to cross the street and pass the blaringly highlighted PIP banner that quite honestly screamed look at me! now that he was walking right in front of it. How annoying.

Taylor ordered his usual to which the girl at the counter knew by heart now- hot pastrami on rye and when he sat down to eat, his stomach grumbled loudly. He was the only one in the place so Taylor pulled out his phone to check his emails and relaxed back in his chair enjoying the 1950’s jazz music playing faintly in the back.

The lovely peace and quiet only lasted a few minutes when two hipster looking guys strolled in with loud steps and even louder voices. Taylor rolled his eyes and continue scrolling through his phone. One of his old buddies was coming down to visit in a few months. He hasn't seen Nuge in a while so it should be good to catch up.

Taylor hit the reply button to respond back. He wondered if Nuge was still dating that girl, last he heard there was supposed to have been a proposal on the rise but he hasn't seen anything on social media about it yet.

“Now hold on. I was told this place was the best sandwich shop in all of Jersey City, but no one mentioned the beautiful girls making them!” One of the guys exclaimed. Taylor sneaked a look, _ugh_ the guy was wearing a cream coloured cardigan. He was leaned over with one elbow propped up and feet crossed in that way that guys did when they were trying to hit on someone. The poor girl who was just trying to make some sandwiches blushed and smiled politely at him.

Taylor was trying this best to not look directly at them but _god what a tool._

The other guy who had on even more laid back attire, cut in with a apologetic expression. “I’ll just take the smokey avocado wrap and my buddy here-” he slapped his back making the first guy cough slightly. “Will go with the roasted pumpkin wrap.”

She nodded and proceeded to start making their orders. The first guy- with bleach blonde hair just grinned and turned to his friend with a lowered tone. “Pretty decent area, huh man? Devante was saying how busy it gets around here with all the little odd shops and whatnot so that's good.”

“Yeah, I actually like it a lot so far. You seem seem to like it a bit too much though.” The dark haired one said, nodding his head over to the girl. They two chirped each other back and forth for another couple of seconds until Taylor decided it was time to head back.

“Hey bro, nice shoes.” Taylor heard as he past them to throw away his trash. The blonde guy had been talking to him. He wasn't sure if that was sarcastic for not so he just muttered a distracted _thanks_ and left.

Walking down the sidewalk, Taylor glanced down at his shoes. They were brand new black and white Nikes with the deep cherry red logo on the side. Nothing special, but his mom sent him these for his birthday last month. He was only now getting around to breaking them in.

When he got back to the shop it was time for Mikey to clock out for his lunch and there was now a line so Taylor grabbed an apron, slipped on some gloves to help out and tried his best to avoid looking out the window across the street.

\---

The next night Taylor was over at Adam’s apartment for dinner. He’s know Adam and Ben for a while now. Well he used to live with Adam, back when he was twenty one and first moved to Jersey with nothing a broken heart and suitcase full of clothes. Adam had taken him in and helped him get a job as a butcher to which he eventually worked his way to a manager of the market.

Having to restart his life so young certainly taught him a lot. Taylor’s had to grow up quick and Adam’s helped him do that. He let Taylor live with him for two years until he could support himself financially. Though he's not exactly twenty one anymore, he still visits several times a every week because he only lives a few apartment doors down and because well- Adam was his best friend.

Adam would always be special to him, not just because he took him in but they got so close that they even tried the relationship thing for a while, and it was comfortable but both came to a realization that comfortable didn't always mean satisfying. So it was kinda weird for him to get used too when Adam met Ben and settled down. He also became a stepdad so that meant he was _really grown up now._

Ben was a little older than them and had a six year old little boy named Ellis from a previous relationship. Taylor always had found it sweet that Adam was still willing to date someone with a kid but Ben was awesome so it wasn't hard to see why.

It was Thursday night and they were all sitting in front of the TV, watching this week's hockey highlight reel and finishing up the last of the homemade chilli Ben made earlier.

“So-” Adam started with a grin on his face, “I heard all about the vegan shop that opened up across from you guys. I bet you will be more than welcome to go visit all the time.”

It took Taylor a minute to remember what he was talking about and then proceeded to lazily flip him off. “Goddamnit, is Nathan texting you again? That kid has no boundaries, I swear.”

“Aw, he looks up to you so much Taylor. You have no idea. Besides it’s not like he's just some random kid. I did use to babysit him back when I worked for his dad.” Adam says while was holding back a grin, he must've thought this was the funniest thing in the world because he wouldn't stop.

“Why did you stop babysitting him, he still needs someone to watch after him all day everyday.” Taylor scraped his fork against the bottom of his bowl loudly because he knew the sound it created annoyed Adam.

He glanced up to see if he would notice only to receive a disapproving look from Ben as if he knew exactly what he was doing. Still, he couldn't help but smirk at that as he took a sip out of his water bottle and that made Ben lightly kick him in the side.

“Did you ask your friend about that thing yet?” Adam said, directing it to Adam.

“Oh...I did. But do you really think now’s the time to bring it up, babe?” Ben gestured over to where Taylor was sitting in the floor, not being subtle at all.

Taylor perked up, “Bring what up?” He couldn't see from here what they were giving each other looks about, so he gladly interrupted again. “Guys, bring what up?”

“Okay, okay!” Ben whispered hushedly and they were now both back to paying attention to Taylor. “We know you don't like when we talk about this kinda stuff but-”

“Then why are you talking about it?”

“Taylor, listen to what he's gonna say! We're just trying to be nice here!” Adam exclaimed. He sounded a little on the verge of hysterical but his tone was somehow still so damn soft and calming that Taylor kept his mouth shut and let them continue.

“Anyways,” Ben said pointedly, “We have this friend who is single and lonely just like you and we just thought it would be cool if we set you up on a blind date with him.”

Adam nodded his head seriously and Taylor wore a blank expression on his face until a lego hit him square in the chest.

“Ow.”

“Alright, that’s it. Time for bed.” Adam stressed and went to pick Ellis up where he had been playing on the floor with Taylor, ignoring the tired whines and protests. Taylor tossed the lego over to the toy pile and sighed.

“Oh come on. It’s been a like what? Four years since your last serious relationship? You haven't even tried to date anyone since that one guy you got drunk enough to tell me about that one time...” Ben trailed off with raised eyebrows.

Taylor nodded regretfully. Adam was the only person he’d ever told about Jordan, and he intended for it to stay that way. And he only told Ben about it because he was trying to make him feel better about the fact that Taylor and Adam slept together way before Ben came into the picture. That and tequila. “-don't you think it’s time to move on?”

_Has it really been four whole years?_

Time really does zip past you. Honestly he still remembers the day he got the phone call from Jordan after being ignored by him for two weeks straight. Jordan had pretty much told him that he's ran off with someone that he had seeing in the side. They had only been dating for close to a year and he had been cheating on Taylor the entire time, which sucked because Taylor had fallen hard.

He vowed never let himself get that deep with anyone because he didn't want to go through _that_ again. So yeah, dating had been the last thing on his mind these last four years.

Taylor was over it by now, but of course it was painful to still think about. “I don't know Ben, that's easy for you to say. You know?”

“I know but I really think you’ll like this guy. He’s an old friend of mine from college and he just moved here so he doesn't know a lot of people yet. Even if things don't work out romantically, it would be cool for both of you to just go out and grab coffee with a fellow single person. Plus, he’s my friend so you know he’s not a creep.”

Taylor always had a hard time saying no to him and the gentle lopsided smile he was sporting didn't exactly help. Now he was feeling guilty.

“Fine. Whatever to shut you guys up.” Taylor agreed.

It's just that blind dates were so cliche and Taylor didn't want be the person that potentially meets the love of their life on forced terms from his annoying friends. He guessed it was only one day and he could always opt out using work as an excuse so it probably won't be that horrible of an experience.

\---

 **PIP** had their grand opening on Friday. Not that he cares but from what Taylor could see, it looked to be going well. There have been a decent amount of people going in and coming back out all day with multiple reusable eco-friendly bags that read ‘ **Be kind to the pigs!** ’

“How much you wanna bet they charge extra for each bag?” Nathan asked, making Taylor jump from the way he snuck up behind him. He nodded over to a middle aged woman who looked like she would be susceptible to vegan trends.

Taylor tore his eyes away from the window that he had definitely not been looking out of all morning and scoffed, “Oh there's no question they overprice the fuck out of everything.”

Nathan made a noise of agreement and mimicked the power stance he was standing in. Taylor slowly turned his head at him and Nate was just smiling back. “Excuse me, but get back to sharpening knives. You’re in hot water right now with how much you've been out this past week.”

Nate exasperated out a groan, throwing his head back. “ _I'm sorry_ , I already told you why I called in sick so much though.”

“Staying up until five in the morning to play Call of Duty and then not waking up until three in the afternoon is not a valid excuse, Nate. Neither is seeing how many slices of deep dish pizza you can eat right before you come into work and then throwing it all back up so that your mom forces you on bed rest.” Taylor says. “Also, I'm just letting you know that if I told Mikey you did that, he would definitely not want to go out with you.”

Nathan's eyes widened, “You wouldn't!”

“But I could and if you don't get back into the workroom, I just might.”

Nate spun around in the balls of his feet with a dramatic huff and headed back into the workroom. “Hey and no playing around in there, don't think I didn't see you playing swords earlier!” Taylor yelled after him.

He waited until he heard the sound of a blade scraping against the metal sharpener and went back to going over their monthly billing report. The numbers seemed normal, no dip in the sales they made this month so at least that was good. After about twenty minutes of scrutinizing the report, the doorbell rang.

He looked up to see a warily looking Mikey, tip toeing up to the counter like he was unsure. “Hey kid, you forget something?”

Mikey had his hands shoved into his pockets, Taylor noticed he was dressed nicely for someone who was just coming to pick something up. “Um no, I- well I'm just...Nathan is supposed to get off right now, isn't he?”

“Yeah.” Taylor nodded slowly. “So what did you forget? I’ll bring it out to you.”

Mikey stalled, “Oh, that's fine. I didn't leave anything here. I'm just waiting for Nathan.”

“Is there something wrong with his car? Are you dropping him off home?” Taylor furrowed his eyebrows.

Laughing nervously, Mikey was not making eye contact with him. “No, me and Nate are going to hang out for a bit.”

“Alright,” Taylor gave him another weird look, “I'm not sure what kind of favour you're paying him back for but I’ll let him know you're here.”

“Thanks.” Mikey breathed out. He had a small goofy grin on his lips, and for some reason he looked vaguely nervous.

Taylor wasn't sure what that was about or why they were going to hang out but whatever. The kids were weird. “Bastian! Hold onto your panties back there, don't get too excited, McLeod’s here!” he called out.

There was a loud crash of someone falling over something and Nate yelled back, “Just a second! I'm- _hold on_!”

Taylor laughed and shook his head. Mikey was fiddling with the last button on his shirt nervously. “So what's up, are you guys like a friends now or something?”

Once again the kid laughed nervously and this time looked up at him with a small grin. “Exactly...we’re _friends_.”

Taylor eyed him for a few more seconds. _Okay_.

He tapped his pen against the counter until Nathan haunted out with a stupid smile on his flustered face and his dumb kid dimples were out. “You're early! Didn't I tell you I don't get off for another ten minutes?”

The other kid’s face seemed to twist shyly and he lowered his voice a little to ask, “You don't think- you're dad’s not going to find out from him right?”

“No, he wouldn't tell my dad trust me. We're good here.” Nate laughed awkwardly. They stared at each other for another minute before Mikey looked down at his feet, shuffling them.

Taylor pressed his lips together, trying very hard not to laugh because _what_ and went back to the report. “Hallsy-”

“I've already told you not to call me that, Nathan.” Taylor says in a sing-song tone. For some reason, he always insisted giving him a nickname. Tay Ham, Haller, Baller were just some of the ones he's come up with over the years.

“Fine, Taylor. So I’ll have you know that what you said earlier about Mike not wanting to date me is not true.”

Taylor blinked at him.

Nate gestured wildly to Mikey, who looked like he was silently cursing his existence.

Oh. That explains it.

Nate wasn't out to his dad yet and by the looks of it, Mikey probably wasn't out to anybody. Although, it didn't exactly take a rocket science to guess Mikey’s sexuality. That kid was as gentle and docile as they came.

“Wow, Mikey. I think this is the first time you've disappointed me. You could do so much better.” Taylor teased.

Nathan glared at him but still went on, seemingly oblivious to Mikey's discomfort. “For your information, we’re going on a date tonight. Can you believe that, this whole time the person I've been crushing on liked me back!”

Taylor could believe it because it wasn't exactly that _unbelievable_ but he didn't want to be rude on Mikey’s behalf so he smiled and nodded politely.

Nathan looked delighted, honestly and it was cute. Taylor will give him that. Of course he wanted to see all the kids happy- even Nate. It was hard when you're young and just coming to terms with accepting who you are. Maybe Nathan wasn't struggling with it so much but Mikey looked like he probably did.

It was quiet for a few moments and Taylor watched Nathan smile over at Mikey, who just ducked his head. Taylor sighed and sometimes he can be cool so he says, “Nathan why don't you go clock out now that way you guys can get a start on enjoying your Friday evening.”

“Seriously? Your letting me clock out a whole five minutes early? You lecture me when I clock out even one minute early!”

“Sorry, do you want me to take that back or…?”

Nathan’s smile got wider as he skipped over to the clock out station, threw his apron on the counter and ran back into the workroom to get his stuff.

“You guys are really not supposed to leave these here. It's highly unsanitary.” Taylor commented, grabbing the apron and bunching it up in his hands.

“Hey, Taylor?” Mikey says with wide eyes. “Um, please don't tell anyone. It's just-”

“Oh Mikey. You don't have to worry about that okay? What you kids do in your free time is none of my business, y’know. As long as you guys are happy and it doesn't interfere with work.”

Mikey shuffled again nervously, his expression went from serious to thoroughly relieved and he gave a curt nod, “Thank you sir.”

 _Sir_. Huh. That’s a new one. God, he felt old.

With a satisfied hum, Taylor nodded and busied himself with moving some boxes that contained wrapping paper and other supplies from one corner to somewhere more discreet. That probably wasn't a good look for them to have that stuff laying around in sight.

When the kids finally left, it was just him. It was a quarter past four and they would be closing up in an hour. Evenings weren't normally busy, especially on a Friday so he definitely had some time to kill. He let his eyes roam around the store once and couldn't help but look out the window again across the street.

The lights were still on at **PIP** and the door was propped open. He wondered what time they were closing.

It wouldn't hurt to go check out the competition, probably. After about twenty minutes of debating if he should close up early or not, Taylor grabbed the keys and started to lock up.

\---

The late afternoon sun was still shining and though it was windy, it created a nice warmth in his skin that was cold from being in the air conditioned market all day. Taylor hurried over to **PIP** , which- just for the record was an utterly ridiculous name.

As soon as Taylor stepped inside the shop, there was such overwhelming scent of herbs and _fresh_ hitting him right in the face that he began to feel lightheaded.

The place overall was not big. It was cozy but not crowded and there was a skylight that Taylor had no idea was even there in the first place. Towards the back of the store, there was an entire wall covered with rustic shelves of herbs and small plants along with an organic produce section. There were only a few aisles that stored dry packaged vegan goods and refrigerated drinks. Taylor had to do a double take when he spotted a bottle of vegan wine.

 _Wine_.

He couldn't help but shake his head and took his phone out to snap a quick picture to send Adam when he felt a the presence of someone behind him.

“Hello, is there anything I can help you find?”

“I wasn't-” Taylor startled and turned around quickly to avoid being caught. Right as he did that, a bottle of wine on another shelve toppled over dangerously. The person reached around him to catch it. “Careful there.”

Taylor looked up to see a familiar looking tall guy with a nice tan and backwards hat that said ‘ _Santa Cruz_ ’ on it.

 _Shit_.

The guy must have recognized him as well because he broke into a relaxed smile, the corner of his eyes crinkling wildly. “Hey man, I've seen you before! You were at the sandwich place the other day, the guy with the hella cool shoes!”

They both looked down at the same time to Taylor's feet and yep- he was wearing them today too.

“Still looking sharp, I see.”

Taylor let a small smile wash over as he looked back up at the guy, his cerulean eyes practically parkling and- _wow_.

“Oh yeah, I swear I have other shoes. I'm just trying to break these ones in and I'm sure you know how that goes.” Taylor said a little awkwardly, scratching the back of his head.

The guy extended his hand, “I'm Beau.”

“Taylor. So...you work here?”

“Actually, I’m the owner slash self hired manager of the place man. We just opened up today, bringin’ the good vibes all the way from the West Coast.” Beau explained cooly.

Taylor's eyebrows shot up, “You know you're in New Jersey, right? Like _Jersey_.”

Beau nodded excitedly. “Yeah man!”

He tried not to let his mouth hang open so blatantly, but he wondered what on earth was so special that he relocated his business all the way across the county for. “Okay just checking.” Taylor lamely said.

“Have you tried this stuff before?” Beau asks, reaching around him to pick up that same bottle of wine. “It's a nice dry white, gotta hint of tangy sweetness to it. You know if you're into that kinda stuff.”

Taylor shrugged and stared at the bottle in his hands. “Uh, I'm more of a red kinda guy myself but whites...cool I guess.”

Beau hummed, reaching around him to put it back on the shelf. He shoved his hands in his pockets, with an amused smile playing on his lips. “Not interested huh? Well don't let me stop you from taking a picture of it.”

Taylor laughed and pointedly put his phone in his back pocket. “I thought a friend would've liked it. I guess I can always write the name down.”

“Nah, I'm just messing with you. I don't care, take a picture.”

“Oh...okay.” Taylor said.

Beau smiled again at him and leaned forward a bit. “So how long have you been living the vegan lifestyle?”

Taylor looked down to his shoes again, Beau following the movement. “Well this might be a little weird but actually I'm not a vegan at all. I work at the butcher shop across the street and I just thought I’d just come by and see the new…” he explained, pointing with his thumb towards the window that had a clear view of his shop.

“Oh. Isn't that something.” Beau rocked back on his heels and didn't say anything further.

  
They just stared at each other for another minute until Taylor cleared his throat. “Anyways, I uh- great turnout but I should get going. It was nice to meet you properly.” Taylor offered. Beau continued to smile and gave a salute, watching him leave.

 _So awkward_.

\---

Taylor’s blind date eventually rolled around. He wasn't really looking forward to it but maybe it was good for him to be going on a date. Who knows, he might even have fun.

He didn't really know much about the person other than they were new in town and they were to meet in front of the little coffee shop downtown at five fifteen. Since it was only coffee and maybe dinner if it went well, Taylor decided to wear a white and black baseball tee and a pair of casual slacks and of course his newest pair of Nikes.

He left at four thirty just to make he wasn't late but now he was super early so he took a seat outside and pulled his phone out.

**‘Have fun on your date, stay in the frnt so you dnt miss him and don't b weird’**

Taylor read Adam’s text and was about to reply when he felt someone block out the sunshine that was beating down profusely on his head. He looked up and in front of him stood Beau, with a halo like effect appearing around his statue. That was...interesting.

“Hey man! Taylor, right? How’s it goin man?” he greeted and the top of his cheeks were pink from the presumably the sun.

Taylor blinked and sat up straighter, sort of nervous because of the awkwardness between them when they last saw each other. “Oh hey there. It’s uh...it's going. How are you? How’s the shop?”

Beau smiled so wide that he seemed to beam with glee. “Awesome man. Yeah the shop is doin’ great so far, you know. We’ve had a really great first few days, which we didn't expect this far into the game but certainly not complaining. ” he shrugged.

“Cool, that's good. Yeah, I’m supposed to be meeting someone here in a few minutes, so just…waiting I guess.”

“Must be date night in Jersey City.”

Taylor slowly nodded and it took him a minute to catch up. “Wait what?”

“Is it a coincidence that you're sitting out here?” Beau questioned, with a straight face.

Taylor looked around them, no one else was sitting outside. He had no idea was Beau was talking about.“I don't know, probably.”

Beau sat down abruptly, “Don't be so sure, life works in cryptic ways like that man. You have to read between the lines.”

Taylor nodded again, trying to decipher what the hell Beau was talking about. This guy was not at all bad looking and kinda weird so far but Taylor could see himself being into it. Although with his luck, Beau was probably straight.

“Sure,” he drawled out. He didn't want to seem rude but he also didn't want his date to miss him because he wasn't sitting alone. “Yeah, life is...cryptic. I get it.”

Beau laughed, and got back up to stick his hands in his pockets again, “So I’m sure we’ll be seeing a lot more of each other now, you know since we're next door neighbors and-”

“More like across door neighbors but yeah I'm sure we will. It was nice seeing you, Beau.” Taylor says.

Beau sat there for another beat and kicked his sandal clad foot against the pavement, sort of stalling. “Okay then. Cool. Later, Taylor.”

If he wasn't getting so antsy now, Taylor would have laughed at the rhyme and really just that whole exchange but it was now five sixteen. This date person was already a minute late and the only people that he’s seen walk into the coffee shop since he’s been here was an older couple, a teenage girl with a laptop and bookbag.

He opened a new text to Adam and typed, **‘date 1 min late, kinda rude >:( can u at least give me a clue on wht they look like????’**

Waiting for his reply, Taylor decided to go into the shop and get a drink while he waits. After he got his iced chai, he glanced around to see if he’d missed anyone when he spotted Beau sitting at a small round table.

Taylor hadn't even noticed him walk in and it didn't look like he was with anyone. He sort of wanted to apologize for seeming rude but Beau’s eyebrows were furrowed and looked to be occupied with something on his phone so he didn't want to bother him. Instead he went to sit back outside. After a few long minutes, he thought about leaving. He didn't need to date anyone who couldn't be on time. Maybe that was impatient but he didn't care. Taylor had standards.

Not even a few seconds later, Beau walked out again. Taylor lifted his head to see him looking a little frazzled and a little stressed out. It didn't look well on him. “Well I’m going to kill Ben.”

“What?”

“Hello, Ben Lovejoy set us up! Have you not figured that out yet?”

Just then, Taylor’s phone buzzed and when he looked down, there was a new text from the man himself, Ben Lovejoy. **‘He says he's wearing a black shirt and shorts, he should be there already. You don't see him?’**

“Wait, you're my-”

“That's why I said it looks like date night in Jersey.” Beau explained slowly to him.

He was making it seem like Taylor was supposed to be right there with him, on the same page but he was just extremely confused. “How did you know that I was your date though?”

Beau shrugged, “Cause you were sitting outside, again like we were told to do.”

It seems everything that came out Beau’s mouth, Taylor had to let it absorb for a good minute before he could even think about replying. “Then why didn't you just say that?”

“You were being dismissive, man.”

Taylor fumbled, deciding he wasn't going to even try and argue about how Beau could have easily avoided all of this misunderstanding if he had just said so. “Um well listen, if this is too awkward for you- I know we just met and you don't have to stay if you don't want to.” Taylor fumbled, waving his arms out in a _you can go_ motion.

Beau just huffed and slumped down in the chair across from him. “Why do you think I came back out here? I had to break the news. Don't you realize that I knew it was you all along?”

“No I don't because you didn't say that, Beau. I can't read your mind!” Taylor stressed out. He was starting to get frustrated now, he didn't understand why Beau couldn't seem to have a normal conversation about this.

“Wow and you still don't realize it!”

“Realize what?!”

“Like I can't even date you in the first place so who cares.” he said.

“Why?” Taylor demanded. With how this whole exchange turned out, he didn't even care anymore but that still was quite the assumption to make of someone you just met.

Beau just threw his hands up, somehow making it look casual, “Dude, you're a _meat eater_ and a _butcher_! That goes against everything I believe in, man! Right off the bat we’re not compatible, no offense or anything man.”

“Oh yeah, _no offense_ or anything.” Taylor sarcastically repeated.

“I’m just saying, I can’t date someone who doesn't live the same lifestyle as I do.”

And Taylor wasn't sure why Beau was really starting to get on his nerves now. Maybe it was the lack of sleep on his end, or the irritating heat or it could have been the fact that that the first attempt at a date he's had in years is going so smoothly and he still was confused on whether or not Beau was actually his date.

Yeah- it was that. “You know, it’s not like you vegans are anything special. All you do is consider yourselves morally superior to the rest of the population and push your stupid vegetable diet onto us. We don't even want it!”

That made Beau lean forward, his face now serious and eyes burning into Taylor's. “First of all dude, I don't just eat all vegetables- you might want to do your research on what an actual vegan diet is. Second of all man, I don’t think I’m superior to anyone. I’ve no idea where you got that from.”

Ignoring the need to squirm in his seat under the intense gaze, Taylor scoffed to try and hide it. “You don’t even know me though! What if I turn out to be the best thing that’s happen to you and you're not even going to give me a chance because I eat meat? I’m sorry but that's absolutely ridiculous.” Taylor says, and reaches for his phone. This was just embarrassing by now.

“You're the one who was so quick to shoo me off when I first sat down.”

“Um, you're the one who just said you can't even date me so it doesn't matter.” Taylor retracted and that made Beau open and close his mouth once before just leaning back with crosses arms.

They sat there in an awkward silence for a couple of moments and Taylor decided this was apparently doomed from the start. Even Beau thought so. “Oh well look at the time, I better go. This was just lovely, so lovely and I'm honored to have been here tonight but it's time for me leave.”

Beau rolled his eyes. “Whatever.”

Of course, they both go to stand up at the same time and do this awkward sidestep dance around each other because apparently this couldn't get any worse. He shoots Ben a text in his way home.

 **‘Thx for tell me he's a goddamn lunatic’** and by lunatic, he meant vegan.

\---

“That is-” Adam was laughing so hard, his normal tan face was turning a shade of red that Taylor doesn't see very often. “I swear I had no idea! I've only met Beau a handful of times and didn't even think to put two and two together.”

“Amazing.” Mikey commented. He was currently eavesdropping and Taylor started to wonder if that's the reason why he was randomly mopping the floors in his office and not cutting meat with the other kids. “I can't believe the first date you've went on in four years turned out to be the dude that owns the vegan hellhole across the street and he _hates you_!”

Taylor rolled his eyes. “He doesn't hate me, we just had a little disagreement. It's an adult thing, you wouldn't understand.”

Well, at least he didn't think Beau hated him now, he was kinda rude that day but so was Beau.

It had been a particularly slow and drowsy day but there was only a half an hour left until closing time. Adam came to pick him up for drinks afterwards so at least there was that to look forward to.

“Oh I can understand it. I'm in the same boat right now myself.” Mikey said.

Taylor was about to ignore that but remembered his boat was _Nate_. “Okay- we’ll discuss that later. Anyways, where did you want to go Adam?”

Adam was typing in his phone, and didn't look up to say, “Remember that bar with the half broken pool table and chain smoking women?”

“The one that you called the saddest concept to be a witness too?” Taylor queried, trying to remember. He and Adam have been to so many bars with shitty pool and and leathery women, it was hard to pinpoint that particular one he was talking about.

“Right, with the weird parrot statue? That's the one.”

Taylor uncrossed his feet from on top of his desk, because he could totally do that and stretched his arms. He really needed to get a fan in here for something, the stuffiness was making him fall asleep. “Remind me why you want to go there?”

Adam pulled out a folded up flyer from his pocket with a grin, “Karaoke night, baby.”

He groaned. “Dude, what is the thing with karaoke? You hate concerts and won't even listen to lyrical music but yet love to watch other people who can't sing embarrass themselves in front of a bunch of drunk idiots.”

“That's the whole point, Taylor. Karaoke only furthers my hatred for live performances! Ben supports me on my quests, why can't you?” Adam exclaims. His expression is so earnest that Taylor can't help but snort out a laugh.

Out of the corner of his eye, Mikey's head quirked up. “You guys are going to the Freehouse? Can I come?”

“Aren't you like thirteen?” Adam asked.

Mikey shook his head rapidly. He propped the mop up against the wall only to watch it fall over. “Nineteen, but I’ll be twenty in four months.”

Taylor watched the mop fall over once more after he picked it up and eventually held it in his hand, giving up. “Still not twenty one though.”

“I don't want to drink. I just want to watch karaoke, I've never seen it happen in real life, only in movies. Plus I heard that bar gives out free wings if you do a good job.”

Taylor thought about it, giving Adam a look. “You want to come for free wings?”

“I'm not gonna _sing_.”

Adam laughed out loud and clapping his hands once tiredly. “Oh yes you are. If you want to roll with the big boys, you're getting us those wings.”

Mikey stuttered, “But I-”

“This is the price you're gonna have to pay, kid. Take it or leave it.”

They watched Mikey glance around like he was considering it. Taylor knew he would never do karaoke, he was too shy but suddenly he really wanted those wings and that's the only reason why he agrees when Mikey says, “What if I convince Nathan to do it and get you two free orders of wings?”

“Ahh negotiator. Smart kid.” Adam mused.

Taylor was tired, so he didn't have much fight in him. He didn't even want to think about how bad it's going to look when he and Adam stroll up in there with two underage teenagers in tow. “We’re leaving in fifteen.”

Mikey did a giddy little movement that looked a too awkward on him and grabbed the mop, tiptoeing carefully across the wet floors to the presumably go break the news. “Hey kid-”

Mikey stopped and looked over his shoulder in question. “Tell Nate this is a mandatory work related task and no the other kids can not come.”

“Got it, sir. I’ll go tell em!”

Taylor tried not to openly wince at the use of title. The door shuts hazardously and Adam just chuckles at him. “ _Sir_? Do they know you're barely twenty five?”

Taylor shrugged and folded his arms behind his head. “I actually have no idea.”

“Cool boss, no?”

“Why not, Mikey's just a good kid who wants to witness the mess karaoke for the first time and Nate’s gone enough for him that he’ll be the one to expose him to it.” Taylor says.

“My god, you are so good to the kids.” Adam exclaims with false sincerity. It wasn't _mean_ , it was just entertaining.

Five o’clock approaches quickly and Taylor gives one last lock check on the door before getting in the car. The two kids are in the back, seat belts tightened and legs swinging, and Taylor feels like a dad.

\---

“Oh my god, if I hear another word about how you're going to miss the last Devils game of the season, we're pulling over and leaving you on the highway.” Adam says while glaring in the rear view mirror.

Taylor backs him up on that, “You're lucky we even brought you. We could have just left you to close up by yourself, that would have been fine with me.”

Nathan sighs, “That’s what I wanted so I could go home and _not_ miss the game!”

“You’re complaining as an alcohol crazed underage teen that two grown ups- who might have possibly been thinking about sneaking you in a beer- are bringing you to a bar.” Taylor added.

He felt a small kick to the back of the passenger seat where he was sitting. “Did you really just kick my seat?”

“Bastian don't you dare get footprints on my leather seats!” Adam pipped in distractedly while at the same time trying to set the GPS.

“What was that? I didn't hear either of you.” Nathan asked from the back.

Taylor turned his head to give him a look, and saw that Mikey was sitting very still with his hands folded in his lap. Like a good kid should. He decided he wouldn't punish him for Nate’s complaining. Maybe he’ll let Mikey have two beers.

“Don't test me. I'm serious, I will pull this car over.” Adam threatened, his finger was now pointed in a very mom like way and Taylor laughed.

What a cute little family.

\---

When they pulled into the parking lot to the Freehouse, Adam stayed in the car for a few seconds while Taylor took the kids in. It was packed for a Tuesday night and the hockey game was on which made Nathan sigh visibly with relief. He threw an arm around Mikey who visibly squirmed away and led them to a booth that had a clear view of the TV.

Taylor ordered two Heineken’s for him and Adam. The kids would have to wait till the night wears on for their beers.

“Jersey’s up by 1. Let's hope they don't blow the lead.”

Mikey let out a laugh at that which made Nate glance at him disapprovingly.

“I'm going to the bathroom, be right back.” Mikey said.

Nathan started to get out of his seat to follow him, but Taylor kicked him under the table, “He wasn't _giving you a hint_ , relax. You know what you need- is some game. You're too young, too eager, too inexperienced to know-”

“Bro! Taylor!”

Uh-oh. He knew that voice. That slow drawled out valley dude voice and it got his attention. Taylor turned his head in the direction of the voice and yep. Beau was here, and of course he was coming over here.

Taylor ignored his heart beating so fast, it might as well flown out of his chest right then and there and somehow managed a small “Hey...”

Beau didn't seem to notice though as looked loose and relaxed. More so than usual, that is. He didn't hesitate to slide in the booth next to Taylor and throw an arm around him, pulling him in what was very close to a headlock. “Long time no see, huh?” he shouted right into to Taylor’s ear.

“Hi Beau...we saw each other only a few days ago.”

Beau ignored him and tugged him in by his neck and directed his attention to Nate, who was twirling his thumbs and watching them with an amused grin.

“Wow, you move on quick. Well aren't you going to introduce me to your new friend, Taylor?” Beau said, gesturing at Nathan.

Taylor furrowed his eyebrows. “Ew no, this kid works for me at the shop.”

He’d somehow managed to loosen the tight grip Beau had on him but didn't loosen it completely because...well he didn't want to seem rude. _Again_. That and the weight of Beau's arm around him was nice.

“Oh yes, we go way back. I'm kind of his number one guy and right hand man. No big deal though.” says Nate said with a casual shrug. Taylor gave him a look from across the table.

“I gotta say Taylor, he’s a little young for you.” Beau slurred out.

Okay. Maybe Beau was a little more drunk than Taylor thought. He pressed his lips together in a tight line and was about to try and correct him once again but then Adam walked in and muttered something about Ben being on his way.

“Ben’s coming? No way! A reunion!”

Adam gave a small wave, “Hey Beau, nice to see you too.”

“Oh!” Beau says like he didn't even noticed Adam there, “Hey man, Adam! Were you here this whole time or have I had a little too much to drink?”

Adam looked between him and Taylor questioningly. “No to the first one, yes to the second.”

Mikey came back, climbing over the booth behind him to get back to his spot next to Nate. He was staring at all of them like he wasn't sure what was going on and Taylor squirmed out of Beau’s grip a little more.

“Was I supposed to have followed you?” Nate leaned in to ask him.

Mikey shook his head exasperatedly, “I can't believe you would ask me that after what happened this morning.”

“I can't wait till Ben sees this.” Adam quipped, elbowing Nathan in the side.

Mikey leaned over Nate, “What do you me- _ohhhh_.” He looked like he had put the pieces together now and looked to be holding back a grin.

Rolling his eyes, Taylor took a long sip of his beer was about to ask who Beau was here with when he spoke first, “I kinda thought you were on another date.”

Adam and Mikey were now talking about something and Nate was focused on the TV but still, Taylor felt the need to lower his voice. The corner of his lips quirked up against this will. “Well I'm not and if you thought I was on a date, why would you come over here?”

Beau shrugs, “If I see you, I'm not gonna ignore you.” he said nonchalantly.

“You sure you didn't get a little jealous there?” Taylor questioned, teasingly.

“Bro,” he started and his eyes were a little glassy like he’d already had a few drinks. “Even if I did get the slightest bit jealous, you already know it wouldn't work out. So, doesn't matter.”

Taylor’s grin got wider with him throwing that back in his face. With Beau not being so odd right now, he was actually kind of enjoying this. “But it does matter. Are you saying you got jealous?”

Beau paused, “I'm not saying that I wasn't but I'm not saying I was either.”

“So you totally were.” Taylor nodded. Beau opened his mouth like he was going to protest, but just pressed his lips together. “Dude, if you're going to be like this...”

“ _Dude_ , you were jealous of a eighteen year old. That's pretty hilarious.” Taylor laughed. He guessed Beau didn't like that because he let go out Taylor and slide out of the booth without a word.

Adam probably had been watching the whole exchange because he squinted his eyes after Beau and said, “He’ll be back.”

“So that’s the vegan?” Mikey whisper yelled. Nathan frowned. “What vegan?”

“You know- the _vegan_.” Mikey repeated. “From across the street. Him and Taylor have a love affair.”

Nathan’s eyes went wide and repeated, “What?! Wait- you, a butcher are in love with a vegan? When did all of this happen?”

Adam was laughing again in the background and Taylor took another sip, face flushed with embarrassment. “We’re not in love, we had one date which didn't go so well.”

“It sure didn't look like that to me. Did you see how he had his arm around you?” Nathan said, and he was smiling in a way that said he would be using this a future blackmail.

Adam cut in, “Now kids, let’s not embarrass Taylor. He's shy about this kinda stuff.”

“Where did he go?” Mikey wondered aloud.

Taylor shrugged, “I don't even want to look.”

\---

Not to long after, Ben finally arrived. “Well it's about goddamn time!” Taylor exclaimed. He and Adam were about to order some shots. The kids both wandered off somewhere, hopefully still on the premises but he wasn't even sure when they got up. Taylor couldn't keep track of anything right now except his drinks. He couldn't make his mind up if that was bad or not.

“I know, sorry. The babysitter was running late. Karaoke didn't start yet, did it?” Ben said as he slid in next to Adam, pecking him on the cheek.

“No, but we actually have to talk about you supporting Adam’s weird obsession with this whole karaoke thing.” Taylor answered. “I think it's getting a little outta hand.”

Adam rolled his eyes. “Yeah let's also talk about how Beau was hanging all over you earlier.”

Ben’s eyebrows shot up, “He’s here? Wait so he came ov-” they all turned when Ben was interrupted by a high pitched sound.

“ _Benny_!”

“Damn it, you jinxed us.” Taylor whispered hushedly while giving an accusing glare to Adam.

Beau was skipping over to them for the second time that night. He had a syrupy smile painted on his pink lips and was carrying two shots.

“Well look who it is! _Beauner_!”

Taylor almost choked on his own spit because hearing mature and serious Ben, saying _beauner_ was strange.

“You should sit with us-”

Beau set the two shots on the table, already making his way next to Taylor again. Beau looked at him with a knowing smile. “Hi again.”

“Hi, Beau.”

“So you guys already know each other...” Ben trailed off with a sheepish expression, then smacked both hands in the table. “Alright, I know. This is awkward for all of us.”

Adam shook his head, bringing the bottle up to his lips. “Not me, I'm doing just fine.”

Taylor let his leg swing forward, clipping Adam on his ankle. “I'm glad you're doing just fine.”

Ben looked between them and shook his head. “So who are you here with?” he asked Beau.

“Just my business partner, although he's-” Beau pointed to across the other side of the room. “Talking some girl up so…”

“Is that the same guy you were with that one time?” Taylor asked. The guy looked familiar, and was wearing the same cream coloured cardigan that Taylor hated so much.

Adam paused, “Beau, you showed up to your date with someone?”

“No, I swear I went alone! He's talking about the first time we met in that little deli on Forest street.”

Adam darted his eyes to Taylor, “You've met him before?”

“No! We-” Both Adam and Ben raised their eyebrows now, waiting for him to continue. “We didn't meet before- well _okay_ , so we’ve seen each other a couple of times before the date happened. But we didn't meet each other at the deli, Beau. We met at your store.” Taylor told him.

Ben laughed suddenly, “Are you trying to tell me that you guys have crossed paths twice before being randomly set up on a blind date with each other?”

“Sounds a little like it's meant to be.” Adam quipped, which only got him another kick to the ankle.

He didn't know why he was blushing. It was stupid and honestly it wasn't that big of a deal, Jersey City was a small city- kind of.

“And then you guys randomly run into each other here, I mean if the universe is trying to tell you anything-” Adam continued. Taylor thinks he was just trying to egg him on though.

“Hey I have a question.” Beau cut in with a slight giggle. “How do you get Taylor to stop being such a prude.”

“You're the prude!” Taylor protested, raising his voice slightly. “You're the one who got jealous when you thought I was on a date earlier.”

Ben was now shooting looks at Adam, who was biting his lip to keep him from smiling too much. “I don't know what to say.” he told him.

“Here's what you need to do Beau,” Adam says, then nods to the shot still sitting there untouched. “Slide that shot glass over to him.”

Beau did as he was told, meekly and Taylor just stared at it. “What is it?”

“Vodka, it's also vegan so…”

Ben was watching them with a smirk which would have usually embarrassed Taylor but because at this point he was pretty buzzed from all the beer he already consumed.

“I guess a bit of vegan something can do me some good.” Taylor said.

“Okay so the next step is to take the shot. Then, the last step is to go on another date and try not to yell at each other.” says Adam, now leaning back in the seat with a satisfied expression.

Taylor threw his head back to down the shot and when he looked over at Beau, he was just sipping at his and watching him carefully.

There was an announcement that karaoke was about to start, to which Adam actually clapped for and Taylor was about to make fun of him when Beau ran off for the third time that night. Taylor decided to ignore it again, just because of the prude comment. Not even five minutes later, he completely forgot about Beau and was listening on some not-argument Ben and Adam were having about a babysitter thing.

Then it happened.

_If I could turn back time. If I could find a way. I'd take back those words that hurt you and you'd stay..._

“Oh my fucking god.” Adam broke into hysterical laughter and pointed behind Taylor.

_I don't know why I did the things I did. I don't know why I said the things I said. Pride's like a knife, it can cut deep inside. Words are like weapons, they wound sometimes…_

Taylor turned around and there was Beau standing on the small stage, holding a microphone.

_I didn't really mean to hurt you. I didn't want want to see you go. I know I made you cry…_

Beau looked absolutely ridiculous holding a beer bottle in his other hand and lowering his voice to sound like Cher. Taylor’s cheeks heated up uncontrollably when Beau pointed directly at him.

“He is so embarrassing.” Taylor muttered, covering his ears to shield out the noise.

 _If I could reach the stars. I'd give them all to you. Then you'd love me, love me like you used to do._ Beau belted out and his voice cracked at the end.

“I cannot believe this is happening right now. Where the hell is Mikey?!” Adam shouted with glee.

Taylor wasn't sure if it was the alcohol or the way the pink lighting onstage seemed to light Beau up in a way that was kind of endearing but he kinda couldn't take his eyes off of him. He looked so...drunk.

“Thank you Jersey, you’ve been good to me!” Beau shouted into the mic. There were a few offhanded claps and one woman cheering but most people in the bar weren't even paying attention.

“Well that was by far the best worst karaoke performance I have ever seen. That's going on the list.” Adam said.

Taylor gave him a look, “You still have that list? You are such a loser.”

Ben just grinned at them, “Well I hate to be a mood killer but the babysitter just texted. She can't stay much longer. So we might need to call it a night.” he announced, finishing up the last of his beer- the only drink he's had tonight while Adam stretched his arms out looking content and pushed Ben to let him out of the booth.

“It’s barely ten! It’s too early for you guys to go and _where are the kids_! I can't drive them home, I've been drinking!” Taylor protested.

“The babysitter can only stay until ten thirty, we gotta get home to the actual kid.” Adam says and reaches over Taylor to high five Beau.

“Did anyone get pictures of that?”

“I don't think anyone wants pictures of that Beau. Hey, were heading home, but I’ll text you okay?” Ben told him.

Taylor watched as Beau’s shoulders slumped down, “Aww man all of you guys are leaving?”

“Well no, Taylor’s staying. Why don't you uh- _hang_ out with him?” Adam smirked, raising his eyebrows at them suggestively to which Taylor rolled his eyes.

Again though, he felt his blush coming back even though that was obviously not going to happen. If Beau didn't even want to go on one date with him, he definitely didn't want to sleep with him.

Just then the guy Taylor recognized as Beau's business partner comes over and slaps his hand on top of Beau’s shoulder. “Sorry to interrupt gentleman.” he told them. “so dude, I met this girl and we’re uh- gonna get out of here. You okay?”

“ _Why is everyone leaving?!_ ” Beau exclaimed, throwing his hand up in the air. Ben then interjected, “He’s fine, just had a little too much to drink. I’ll call him a cab.”

“Cool thanks man, you guys have a good night.” he waved off.

“So much for a friend!” Beau called out after him. He was starting to look a little tired with the way his movement was starting to become slower and his eyes dropping. Taylor sighed and got up to pay their tab, keeping one eye on Beau.

When he got back to the table, he sent Mikey a text asking where he was and immediately got a tell that he and Nate left hours ago.

“You little shit, thanks for letting me know.” Taylor muttered to himself and sent another text telling him exactly that and how he missed the best karaoke of his life. That’ll teach him.

“You want me to call you a cab?” he asked Beau, who was now laying down in the booth seat. He sat up and Taylor looked him over. His slightly greasy blonde hair was sticking to his sweaty forehead, and Taylor still thought he was attractive for some reason.

“I’m hungry, man.”

“Where do you want to go?”

Beau sat back up and with one hand on his chin, he said, “Taco bell!”

It made Taylor laugh and then he realized he could really go for some fast food so he grabbed onto Beau’s elbows to help him up. “Come on.”

\---

Taylor watched as Beau devoured his third Mexican pizza with beans instead of meat and no cheese. It only took him only a couple of seconds to finish it and push the box towards Taylor. “I want ‘nother.” he grumbled.

“Why did you move here?”

Beau’s averted his eyes, and instead focused on drinking his soda. “You can't ask me that.”

“I just did.”

Beau stared at him for a long time and eventually shook his head. “Why do you want to know?”

“I don't know anything about you. Except that you know Ben and that you're annoying.” Taylor shrugged. His buzz was pretty much non existent by now which meant every time he looked at Beau, he found a new detail on his face to study.

“Oh come on. You know plenty about me! You know that I work across the street from you and did you not find out tonight that I'm an amazing singer?”

“I wouldn't have pegged you as a Cher fan.” Taylor says.

“Shut up…”

He sat up and leaned forward on the table pushing all of Beau’s food wrappers to the side. “Why won’t you tell me? All I’m asking is why you moved here from across the country and I don't even know what state you came from either.”

Beau was shifting around now and it took him a few moments to put his soda aside and say, “Wanna know what I know about you? You get heated pretty quickly. Probably should get that checked out.”

Taylor just stared at him, of course he wasn't actually angry at all but Beau was smiling sweetly at him. Like he knew what he was doing. “Whatever, I don't care anymore. You're obviously really great at deflecting.” Taylor rested his chin on his hand, staring at the checkered table. “I bet you do that a lot.” he added.

Not not because he actually thought so but because this random dude who entered his life in the weirdest way possible- seems to draws him in, push him away and then says weird things to him like _life works in cryptic ways like that man_. Beau doesn't seem to know how to communicate what he wants or maybe he doesn't.

A couple minutes of silence between them passed and without thinking much about it, Taylor says, “I came to Jersey four years ago from Alberta, Canada. Guess I got my heartbroken pretty badly and needed a change of scenery so, I just picked up my life and moved. I don't regret it one bit, to be honest.” Taylor half whispered out. It's not like Beau probably cared or anything, but it still felt good to say.

“Who’s the piece of shit that broke your heart?” Beau asked. He sounds like he was sobering up now.

Taylor smiled a little sadly, “Someone who I just really fell hard for. Doesn't matter now, because I love my life here.”

That switched the mood quickly. He didn't mean for it too but he couldn't help but think about where he would be now if he and Jordan stayed together. Taylor admits to himself, for the first time in a long time, that he is lonely and he misses having someone to be infatuated with.

Beau cleared his throat, “About six months ago, my mother passed away.”

Taylor looked up from the table. Beau wasn't making eye contact, but staring up at the ceiling uncomfortably. “I was in a really bad place. I...was drinking everyday to the point where I got fired from my job. Didn't have any money, I felt like a fucking loser and was depressed all on top of that. When she died, I decided to put my business degree to use and completely turned my life around. It sounds stupid but going vegan was just one of the little ways I committed to being a better person for my mom you know?”

Taylor shook his head, “I'm sorry to hear that and it doesn't sound stupid, trust me.”

“It's not even about what I eat, it's about the whole lifestyle that comes along with it, y’know? It's refusing to be apart of causing harm to animals, it's trying to be more environmental friendly, it's the mental aspect of it all. It’s trying to help others do the same and that's why I do it…” Beau explained, and he slowly uncrossed his arms, resting them on the table in front of him. “I guess that's the reason I moved here from California, I just needed to start over.”

With a certain hesitancy to it, Taylor moved his hand and extended it to rest lightly on Beau’s arm. “We have more in common than you think, Beau.”

He frowned at Taylor’s hand for a long time. “I think I'm ready to go home.”

After throwing all their garbage away, they walked back to the bar where Adam’s car was parked. Before he’d left with Ben, he passed Taylor the keys so he could get home. Now that they’ve both sobered up, it was okay to drive.

Beau didn't live too far from him, turns out. The ride there was quiet, only the radio filling their ears. As if it was the perfect way to end the night, a Cher song came on and when Taylor glanced at Beau, he just laughed. Not the polite but fake laugh he's heard before, but a genuine, throaty laugh. It had a nice ring to it and Taylor wanted to hear more of it.

When they pulled up to Beau’s apartment complex, Taylor parked the car. They sat in a silence for until Beau unbuckled his seatbelt, “I should- I'm gonna go.”

“Wait.”

Beau looked at him with wide eyes. Taylor felt like he understood him a little better now, like he’d seen Beau lay it out bare, giving him just a small taste of his vulnerability that he seemed to hide well. He also wanted to see more of that.

“Given all of the circumstances in the last few weeks, you still don't think we would work out, do you? It's...I just think it's crazy that I've only known you for a short amount of time and I don't know, it's like I can't seem to shake you off.” Taylor tells him.

Beau smiles a little, looks down at his lap. “I-”

Taylor interrupts him because quite honestly he thinks that if Beau let something happen between them, that he would be into it just as much as Taylor would. “What are you scared of? It cannot just be because I'm not a vegan, Beau. Why are you fighting it so hard?”

Beau opens and closes his mouth a few times and eventually says nothing. He does open the door though and before he gets out, leans over the glovebox to plant a light as air kiss to Taylor’s cheek.

“Night.” Beau breathes out and gets out of the car, shutting it behind him firmly. Taylor watches him walk into the building and on his way home, he thinks about why Beau is such a hard shell to crack.

\---

The week went on as normal. During the summers, the shop tended to be busier in the early mornings to mid afternoons and since evenings were excruciatingly slow, they were now closing up an hour earlier. Which was more than fine with Taylor, it gave him more time to run errands and not stress over having to deal with the kids not listening because the excitement of summer was getting to them.

While locking up, Taylor had spotted Beau carrying a couple of cartons in and out the store. They made eye contact and it was weird because they haven't spoken or even seen each other since that night. Taylor wasn't sure if he should've smiled or anything just because of how they left things, so he ended up doing a jerky half wave to which Beau nodded at. He guessed he shouldn't have been disappointed Beau didn't stop what he was doing any come over to talk. After all, Beau kinda sorta rejected him for the second-ish time.

Hopefully he would be able to take his mind off of that situation because he was on his way to Adam’s for dinner. Halfway there though, he got an emergency call for him to stop and get chives for the stir-fry. “Get some wine while you’re at it.” Adam demanded.

With a scoff, Taylor replies, “What am I? Your personal shopper?”

Adam made a noise of agreement and Taylor asks, “Red or white?”

“Umm, red. Oh no, get some of that sangria stuff we had last time. Ben loved it and he doesn't even like sangria.”

Taylor switches the phone from his left to right hand and grabbed a hand basket. “I’ll see if it’s still on sale, no promises.”

Instead of hanging up, Adam went on to complain about how Ellis was at that age where he is starting to talk back. “I mean, sometimes he just tells me no and I'm not even talking to him! You’ll see what I'm talking about when you have kids…”

“I have kids and they are all the _biggest ass kissing, self centered brats_ -” Taylor got a rude look from a middle aged woman that walked past him, so he lowered his voice. “that have zero work ethic. Except for the McLeod kid, he's a good kid.”

“I love how it's not a secret around there that he's your favourite. It's like all the other ones act out because of it.” Adam gasped audibly. “Hey, maybe that's why!”

Taylor was mostly understood what Adam was saying but trying to find the sangria that he requested at the same time was difficult. After a minute, he just opted to get the chives first since it was easier when he saw a flash of a familiar looking figure in the produce section.

Taylor’s blood ran cold and his heart started to pound. Maybe it was a little dramatic but he turned right back around and his deep in the cereal aisle. “ _Adam_. Wait, stop talking. Adam!”

“ _My god, you are rude_. I'm trying to give you some very good advice on how to get a grip on those delinquents that work for you and I bet you weren't even listening, were you?”

“Adam. You're never going to guess who I just saw at the market on 10th.” Taylor stated seriously.

He guessed the way he said that was pretty stern because Adam immediately shut up and asked, “It's not Beau is it? Cause if it is, get ove-”

“Jordan.”

“...What? Are you sure it’s him? Doesn't he live in Canada?”

“I don’t know, look I gotta get the wine and get out of here. I’m hanging up.”

“No, it's sang-”

Taylor hung up before Adam could finish and poked his head out of the aisle to see if Jordan was still in the produce section, when he heard his name.

“Oh my god, Taylor?”

_What. The. Fuck._

He turned around slowly, not wanting this to be actually happening. Taylor almost couldn't believe it, standing right in front of him was his ex boyfriend of a year. The one who cheated on him for the entire relationship and caused him to move to New Jersey, flipping his life around.

“Um, hey…” Taylor uttered. He felt frozen in his spot, not really knowing what he was supposed to say or do.

Jordan smiled at him, flashing the gap in his teeth that Taylor hasn't thought about in a long time. “Well, this is funny. How the hell are you?”

Taylor shifted in his feet, “I'm good, really good. Uh, what are you doing here?”

“Oh, I'm here on business and my fiancé, Lauren has family here so we’re just here for a couple of days.” Jordan shrugged nonchalantly. “What are you doing here?”

“I live here.” Taylor said.

Jordan's eyes widen a little, “I heard, uh from Nuge that you moved here to the States, but he never told me where.”

With a nod, he replies, “Yeah I asked him not to.”

“Well…that’s good for you. But look- that was all in the past, we can move on from that right?”

Taylor just stood there as Jordan laughed, and slapped his arm like he had just told a really good joke.

Look, I’m going to be in town for a couple of days and we're throwing a little welcome slash congrats on the raise party for me. I’m bringing in about 104K a year now. No big deal or anything.” Jordan shrugged, “You should come, it’ll be like old times!”

Taylor kinda stood there, trying to digest it all. He didn't really want it to be like old times, at all. Somehow he still stuttered out a, “Uh s-sure. Yeah-”

“Great! I’ll have Nuge text me your number.” A phone started ringing and Jordan automatically answered it, starting to walk away with a “Gotta take this.”

Taylor stood there for a few more seconds, trying to grasp what just actually happened. Just to his luck, he happened to glance to his left and spots the sangria. He grabbed two bottles before getting the hell out of there.

\---

Ben frowned. “Where are the chives?”

“Oh my- fuck. I forgot the chives.” Taylor banged his head against the dinner table.

Ben looked at him weirdly, taking the two bottles from him. “It’s okay I guess. Um...are you okay, Taylor?”

With a sigh, he squeezed his eyes shut so hard he was saw stars. “No-”

“ _Taylor, what happened? Is everything okay!_ ” Adam jogged into the kitchen and rushed to his side. He was still wearing the towel around his waist, like he’d barely stepped out of the shower.

“What’s going on?” Ben asked, looking between them.

He picked his head up and muttered, “I saw Jordan.”

“Jordan?” Ben repeated, frowning again like he was wracking his brain.

“You know- the _Jordan_.” Adam pressed on and the small gasp of realization that came out of Ben’s mouth made Taylor drop his head down again, swearing to himself. He felt like crying from all the embarrassment.

“Oh, I’m sorry. At least you didn't have to talk to him or anything.” Ben tried and Adam nodded quickly.   
  
Taylor sighed, “He came up and started talking to me! God it was awful, he bragged about how he's engaged and just got a raise or whatever. And look at me, I'm still single and definitely not fucking rich.”

“Do you want me to open the sangria early? Or do you want some hot tea?” Adam asked worriedly.

“The worst part of it all is that he invited me to some ‘ _congratulations on all the money you're making now_ ’ party he's having.”

“Wait what what he doing here though? I thought he lived in Canada?” Adam questioned and Taylor shrugged a little hopelessly, “I don't know, I couldn't really get a word in. He’s definitely still the same douchebag he was four years ago.”

Ben was pouring some glasses, “But why would he invite you to his party? That’s such an odd thing to do and with the way you guys left things off.”

“He said he would get one of my old friend back home to give him my number but honestly, I don't think he’ll actually do it. In his mind, he was probably doing a good deed even inviting me.”

Adam handed him a glass. His eyebrows furrowed together and questioned, “Like he can’t even get your number from you, he has to go through someone else to get it? Did he know that he was talking to you?”

Taylor took a long sip of the sangria, the sweet hint of fruit lingering on his tongue. “Yeah well, who cares. It’s not like I wanna go anyways.”

\---

Taylor was truly uninterested in going to Jordan’s party, but when he got a text from an unknown number the next day, he thought of reconsidering.

**‘1452 S Blossom Ln, this Snday, 7 pm, bring whoever u wnt. See u there’**

No _Hi_ or _This is Jordan btw_ but he wasn't surprised. Part of him wanted to show up, then leave early just to be an asshole but then another part of him wanted to just not to show up at all

He wondered if Jordan would even notice if Taylor didn't show up. How awkward would it be though if he didn't go and then ran into Jordan again while he was still here? What if not showing up just looked like Taylor was still hung up on him?

Maybe he should go. Taylor certainly didn't want to be humiliated even more by everyone thinking he hasn't gotten over Jordan.

If he went, he’d have to bring someone because there no way he's going alone. Adam wouldn't want to go and would just probably use Ellis as an excuse. Ben didn't seem interested in meeting Jordan one bit. He could even go as far as to force one of the kids to come but with how Beau assumed he was on a date with one of them once, that would just come off wrong.

Taylor had a slight headache, he's been stressing over this all day. It was a really beautiful day, wasn’t too hot or too windy, the trees looked greener than ever and- _of course_.

Yelling a quick “Be right back!” to Pavel in the workroom, Taylor rushed outside.

 **PIP** didn’t look to be too busy, but Taylor still rushed into the store, glancing around, not know where to start. Thankfully a girl was sitting at the cashier checkout so he jogged over to where she was flipping through a book with an intense gaze.

“Excuse me- hi. Where can I find Beau?”

The girl just looked at him like he had two heads and she said very unhelpfully, “He's not here. Anything you're looking for?”

“I'm looking for _Beau_. Will he be here tomorrow?” Taylor asked again, a little too frantically. He was well aware that he may be coming off like a stalker but this was important.

“Sorry, we’re not supposed to give that information out. Do you need something, dude?” she replied slowly.

“No- well yes. Can you just tell him that I need to talk to him? This is an emergency.” Taylor grabbed a pen and a coupon flyer that was sitting on the counter and scribbled down his name and number. “The second you see him, tell him that I need to talk to him. Thanks.”

The girl just nodded, still looking at him strangely as Taylor jogged back out of the market.

Well, he tried.

\---

Not even a few hours later, he got a text from another unknown number.

**‘Stacie told me u ran into the shop with a very bad haircut and an emergency lol, whats up?’**

Taylor grinned down at his phone and was right in the middle of replying when Beau called.

Almost dropping his phone, he hastily pressed answer. “Hello?”

“You wanna get some juice?”

“Uh- what?”

“Juice. Do want to get some juice?”

“Right now?”

“Sure.” Beau replied casually.

“Yeah I guess we can do that...”

“Don't think this is a date.”

Taylor rolled his eyes, “I’ll try to contain myself. Where are you?”

“I’ll come to you.”

“...Okay I'm at work but um yeah, just about to close up.”

“Sweet.”

There was silence for a few beats and Taylor thought Beau had hung up so he double checked the call and yep- still on the line.

“Okay. Um, is that it?” he asked, unsure.

“Sure man, see you then.” and the call finally ended.

What a weirdo, Taylor thought while biting his lip to keep him from grinning like an idiot.

Not too long after, he spotted Beau standing around outside with his hands in his pockets.

Taylor calmly walked over to the entrance and held the door open for him. Beau whipped his head around and stared at him.

“...You can come inside.”

Beau’s eyebrows shot up and he looked a little offended. “Into this funeral home? No thanks.” he said.

He rolled his eyes, “We have air conditioning.”

“Fresh air is good.”

“So you're not even going to come in?” Taylor repeated. His arm was starting to get tired from holding the door. Beau gave him an expectant look and said, “I can't do that.”

“Alright...it will be a couple more minutes.”

Beau leaned against the wall and pulled out his phone to busy himself and Taylor watched him for a moment before letting the door close behind him.

So weird.

\---

“So let me get this straight. You want me to be your pretend boyfriend at your ex boyfriend’s party to show everyone that you’re over him?” Beau inquired over an intensely green looking juice that he asked for an _extra shot of wheatgrass_ with.

The idea made a lot more sense in Taylor’s head. He twirled his straw around with nod. “Exactly.”

“Are you?”

Taylor took a sip of his juice, which a safe looking purple color that tasted like berries and apples. “Am I what?”

Beau smirked at him, “Over him? I need to know what I’m getting myself into here.”

The way Taylor sputtered was slightly embarrassing and did nothing to help prove his case. “Of course I’m over him. We dated four years ago.”

“Right, four years ago.” Beau made a sound like he was thinking about it. “So then why do you need me again?”

“Oh god, here we go…” Taylor threw his hands up. “Listen, if you don't want to come-” he started, already getting annoyed.

Beau held his hands up innocently, “Hey I’m just asking a question, man. No need to get so heated. Remember we talked about this.”

“ _I’m not_ -” Taylor paused, realizing what Beau was doing. He took a deep breath and smiled tightly as Beau continued to take small sips of his juice.

“Do you want to come or not? It’s this Sunday. If not, then I need to find someone who will.”

Beau set the juice down and looked towards the sky. It was sunny again, with a clear blue sky that sort of reminded Taylor of his eyes but whatever. Beau finally shrugged. “I think I'm free on Sunday.”

Taylor just stared at him and Beau stared back. They seemed to do that a lot. “So you got a bad haircut.”

“Like a week ago.” Taylor sighed out, running his hands through his hair now, self consciously.

“Looks good.”

“I- thanks.” Taylor replied. He watched Beau suspiciously, looking for any sign of amusement on his face.

Beau slurped his juice and Taylor cringed. A question that he's been wondering for awhile now popped up in his mind again and this was the perfect time to ask, “What does PIP stand for?”

“Pigs in peace.” Beau answered casually and he crossed his legs, leaning back in the chair.

Taylor nearly snorted his drink, having to seal his mouth shut to make sure he didn't spit anything out. “Pigs in peace?”

“Yeah you know cause we're a vegan goods store, and like we don't harm animals, so they're like cool.” Beau explained.

Taylor fought the urge to grin at his denseness because this was not the time to find it charming. “I get why it's called that, you don't need to explain…it's just a...silly name.”

“Well maybe I'm a little silly. I thought you liked it.”

Taylor didn't say anything, just have him a look of pity and false solace. If Beau could try to throw him off all the time, he could do the same.

Beau kicked his feet up on the table, leaning his head back so the sun would hit his face better. “What is it that you like so much about me?”

“I could ask you the same question.” Taylor replied.

“You're the one asking me to be your pretend boyfriend.”

And Taylor supposes he was, but Beau also agreed so it's pretty clear who the one giving mixed signals was here. He clears his throat and sits up in his chair. “You didn't say no.”

Beau squinted his eyes at him and Taylor couldn't tell what he was thinking. “Huh.”

\---

Sunday eventually rolled around and he was absolutely dreading it. Taylor didn't know what he was going to wear, how he was going to act and he was in the middle of deciding all that when his door bell rang. He frowned.

He wasn't expecting anybody so it caught him off guard but he hurried to answer it anyway.

Swinging the door open, he found Beau leaning against the door frame lazily. “Sup.”

“Um.”

Beau pushed him out of the way and let himself in Taylor’s apartment. “This is exactly how I imagined it.” he commented while looking around.

“I thought we were going to-” Taylor paused, trying to remembered if he's given his address out recently. “Wait how do you know where I live?”

Beau chuckles, and plops down on his couch. “Ben redirected me a couple doors down. I decided that I didn't want to show up at this guys house without you.”

“Okay so you're here now... _right_. Well I'm still getting ready, is that okay?”

Beau nods and starts flipping through an old TV guide. Figuring he should be okay doing that, Taylor headed back back to his room.

Taylor had it narrowed down a choice of three outfits to choose from, now all he needed was to pick out some shoes when Beau walks in. Taylor eyes the two beers he carrying. “I see you made yourself at home.”

“Is your room always this messy?” Beau asked, observing the clothes thrown around the room and the look of despair on Taylor's face. “Are you really trying to decide on what to wear?”

“No…”

Beau set the beers down, and picked up a white t shirt. “You’re giving this an awful lot of thought for someone who’s supposedly over this guy, you know.”

“I can't help it if I want look like I'm not homeless.”

“Where are your new shoes? Those Nike’s?”

Taylor wondered what his obsession was with those shoes and pulls them out of the closet, holding them up. Beau nodded and takes a sip of his beer. “Get dressed, you’re going to make us late.”

With that, Beau gave him a once over before shutting the doer behind him. Taylor couldn’t help but laugh to himself once he left. It seemed the more he was around Beau, the more unpredictable he became. It sort of did some things to his heart.

He shook his head and got dressed. When he came back out, it was only then that he noticed that Beau’s black hoodie with a hole in the pocket, khaki boarding shorts and ratty flip flops. It was fourth degrees outside.

Beau shrugged, “What? I don’t know the guy, who cares what I look like?”

Rolling his eyes, Taylor smiled and grabbed his elbow. “Come on, you’re gonna make us late.”

\---

They got to the party at a good time it seemed, when there's enough people there for it not to be awkward. Although, being at Jordan’s fiancées families house was awkward enough. “Let's find him, I wanna see what your type is.” Beau smiled.

“I don't have a type.” Taylor said and glanced around uncomfortably. He stopped in his tracks when he spotted a table full of gifts. “Okay now I look like an asshole who didn't bring a gift.”

“That totally makes you look like a bitter asshole.” Beau said, hooking his arm around Taylor's shoulders.

With a glare, Taylor redirects them to the kitchen where multiple bottles of alcohol and mixers sat. As they neared, he realized that Jordan and some brunette girl were fussing over appetizers.

Taking a deep breath, he pulled Beau along by the waist. “Hey Jordan, just wanted to say congratulations.”

Honestly he wasn't sure what he was congratulating him on. but it seemed like a thing to do in a situation like this at this kind of party.

Jordan’s head snapped up and he looked genuinely shocked for a split second, but quickly rearranged a fake grin on his face. “You made it!”

“Yeah.” Taylor nodded his head. There was an awkward silence around them until Jordan leaned a little to his left to peer at Beau, who was lingering behind him. “I see you brought someone.”

Taylor grabbed Beau’s hand and pulled him forward, “This is Beau, my boyfriend.”

“Hey man, how’s it goin?” Beau greeted with a jut of his chin forward. The way Jordan literally looked Beau up and now was not at all subtle and Taylor was so glad he brought him.

Jordan extended his hand and Beau shook it, loosely. “ _Boyfriend_ , huh? How’d you two meet?”

Taylor glanced at Beau, who was staring back at him expectantly. “Well, he recently opened up a store across from where I work at the meat market. We just hit it off, I guess.” Taylor offered because after all, it wasn't entirely false.

“Oh you're the owner? What is it, like a little convenience store or something?” said Jordan.

Beau straighten up a bit, his shoulders set back. “I do and no it's a vegan goods store.”

That made Jordan laugh out loud, abruptly and loudly and even the girl next to him, who Taylor is assuming his fiancé, jumps at the sudden noise. “I’m sorry- I shouldn't laugh, but how the hell do a butcher and a vegan shop owner end up together?”

They were in the kitchen but with how loud he said it, other people could easily hear and acknowledge it. “Taylor, your life is full of ironies. I’ll tell you that.” Jordan rasped.

More laughter and now his fiancé was chuckling along with him. Taylor felt his ears turn pink. What the fuck. Even when Jordan doesn't have any affect on him anymore, he does in a way. He makes him feel fucking stupid.

“You know what, Jordan. Your opinion doesn't mean anything to me, all that matters is that we're happy.” Taylor said and looked around the party. “-It looks like you are too. It was a bad idea coming here.You haven't changed one bit, it seems.”

“You're gonna leave? You just got here!” Jordan says and he looks amused in a way that Taylor is just done with. For good.

He shook his head in disbelief and stalked out of the house, Beau trailing behind him. Taylor would be lying if he said that he wasn't mad. He came here hoping to prove to everyone and show Jordan that he has moved on and that he's not scared of him anymore. All that they've got out of this was

“God, he is such an asshole!” Taylor groaned out, angrily speed walking down the sidewalk. He was sure he was going the opposite way they came from but he didn't care, he needed to just calm down.

Beau was hurrying after him but Taylor couldn't focus on him right now. Eventually Taylor slowed down so that Beau could catch up. Beau didn't try to say anything, which he was glad for because he really wasn't in the mood for passive aggressive jabs.

They walked pretty far, so far that Taylor didn't even recognize where they were at anymore. He didn't even notice the small park Beau was leading them to until he pulled Taylor to sit on a swing.

With his tone as soft as Taylor's ever heard it, Beau says, “I know this is a dumb question, but are you okay?”

Taylor blinked at him a few times. “I- I just, I feel stupid. Why did I even go? He literally does not mean anything to me anymore, I should have just walked right past him in the store. I don't owe him shit.”

Beau stood in front of him and watched him for a few moments. “No you don't and you're not stupid, don't say that.”

The hand rubbing tiny, gentle circles on Taylor's back felt nice. He's never seen Beau this quiet and observant before. He wasn't as sharp and out there as he normally was and Taylor thinks it was a good look on him.

But Taylor thinks that he likes both weird Beau and soft Beau.

“You know gaps are dangerous, can't trust anyone with a gap.”

Taylor snorted, “ _You_ have spaced out teeth, what are you talking about.”

It was quiet again for a while and Beau was still standing in front of him, watching him. Taylor was about to tell him to sit down or something because he was making him nervous when Beau stepped the tiniest bit closer. “You're quite the catch, you know.”

Taylor frowned. “I'm a catch? Come on, you wouldn’t even go on one date with me. I’m not even good enough for a damn vegan.”

Beau sighed. It came out full of emotion and heavy, and Taylor thinks he may have hit another nerve. “I've been celibate for three years now.”

“...Why?” he asked. Taylor may have not been in an actual relationship with anyone since Jordan, but it's not like he's been holding back on getting laid to say the least. Now that he thought about it, he can't imagine Beau going out to bars and hitting on a bunch of random dudes before he gets lucky enough for someone to have a little too much to drink.

So Beau shrugs and Taylor listens, “Another lifestyle change. Decided that I wanted to cherish the intimacy in my relationships. The point Taylor, is that you see things very black and white. Not everything is as surfaced as you think. Dating is complicated for me, okay? _This_ is complicated for me, I don't...I haven't even dated anyone since I was twenty years old.”

Taylor didn't say anything because Beau was choosing to tell him something that was obviously very personal. He definitely wasn't going to say anything about them having a lot in common again. Not now. “So who has to come along and change your mind?”

“The problem is that I don't know what to do when that happens.” Beau whispers. Taylor thinks it sounds a little desperate like he's trying to say something. Still, he needs for Beau not to keep pulling and pushing him away like this.

“You have to just let it happen. It can't be something that you try to control, if you want to end up happy.” Taylor tells him. He avoids his gaze because he doesn't think he can actually handle the way Beau is looking down at him. He certainly didn't expect for Beau to rest his both of hands on his shoulders and lean down to kiss him.

It took him by surprise, that's why Taylor nearly falls off the swing, quickly gripping the metal chains for balance. It's a good kiss though, it's exactly how he imagined kissing Beau would be. When they broke apart, Beau was looking at him with an unreadable expression. “What's wrong?”

“Ah fuck.”

Taylor tore his eyes away from his pinker than usual lips. “What?”

Beau was still crouched down to his level, both hands still rested on top of his shoulders and he laughed out loud before standing up. “It's just that you were right.”

So here they were. Sitting in some park, on the swing sets and the street light was now flickering on and off. It was colder than usual for a summer night and Beau just kissed Taylor.

Vegans were still fucking crazy.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Ugh this is so dumb I'm sorry


End file.
